120: The Lilo adventure of My Little Pony(Season 4)
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Lilo and the gang are having adventures in dear Equestria, but are having some rainbows inside them.
1. Princess Twilight part 1

Lilo was practicing her hula classes when Nani came in with a letter from Equestria

 _"Dear Lilo,_

 _Princess Celestia wants to invite you to this year's Summer Sun Celebration in Cantrelot._

 _All of our magical friends will be there and we get to see Phineas and The Ferb-Tones perform._

 _Love, Twilight Sparkle and friends."_

"Summer Sun Celebration" Stitch said.

Lilo recalled that The Element of Magic can make anyone teleport to any place in the world. So she said the element name and they were off to Equestria.

"Meega miss this place," Angel said.

Then in the middle of Cantrelot were The Mane 6. They were thrilled to see Lilo again. "Have you been having any luaus lately?" Pinkie asked.

"Of course Pinkie!" she said.

Cresselia came in and was thrilled about the Summer Sun Celebration.

As they were making preparations, Rainbow noticed a weird looking black vine with blue thorns, Frank found her and was shocked, "What's with the weird vines?" Frank asked.

"These are Dark Vines," Cresselia explained, "Vines planted by Darkrai millenniums ago. One touch and you'll fall asleep forever."

They were afraid that the celebration would be ruined. So they decided to look around for the source of all this commotion. In the Everfree Forest, they found Darkrai summoning his vines and testing them out on his Watchdogs. Lord Hater and The Harbingers of Doom were also trashing Zecora's house.

"Apple Bloom is going to hate this," Sam whispered.

"There's also scaring the animals." Fluttershy whispered.

"But where's Royal Pain," Tucker whispered.

A laser shot out and Royal Pain entered with captured ponies. "I found these ponies wandering around the forest."

"They'll be our slaves," Darkrai said evilly.

Zecora popped out and said that she can help. She gave each member of The Celestian Alliance a potion, which made them go back 1000 years into the past.

"This is the old castle," Gary said.

In front of them was The Crystal Gems with Cresselia and Princess Celestia. Unfortunately, they couldn't touch them because they're not really there. "This is like A Christmas Carol," Betty Ann recalled, "Where The Ghost of Christmas Past shows Ebenezer his past and no one can see nor hear them."

They saw that Princess Luna was yelling at them and she turned into Nightmare Moon.

 **To be continued**


	2. Leap of Faith part 1

Applejack, Big Mac, Applebloom, Minka, and Kiki were swimming in a local swimming hole. Kiki was wondering why Granny Smith couldn't go into the water, "She use to be a high diver." Applejack explained, "Now she's too old to get into the water."

"Sorry to hear that," Minka said.

Suddenly, they heard some music, "Organ music?" Kiki said,

"I know that no good music anywhere," Applejack said.

They followed it to a circus tent where they saw 2 ponies in barbershop outfits. "The Flim Flam Bros," Applejack whispered in anger.

"Aren't those the wanted con men who tried to steal Sweet Apple Acres?" Minka asked.

"Until the customers found out it was filled with twigs and rocks." Applejack continued.

Applejack and Big Mac start to suspect they're up to no good. The brothers start to show a miracle tonic.

"Thank you, one and all, for your attendance, and we guarantee that your time here will not be spent in vain!

In fact, we think it will prove to be the most valuable time you've ever spent! The Flim Flam Brothers! Welcome, one and all, to the demonstration of a lifetime! A demonstration of a better life! A demonstration of a better time! And if we haven't captured your interest just yet, by the time we've finished, an unfortunate phenomenon practically guarantees that we will! A phenomenon? What's that? It's a circumstance perceptible by the senses, but in this case, it's the simple fact that: There're ailments all around us in everything we touch and see A sickness that lies waiting there with every breath you breathe Disease will up and grab you as it crawls from land and sea It's amazing how infected that the natural world and all its things can be But luckily for you, we've got the thing you need And it's easier when all you need's the cure The Flim Flam Miracle Curative Tonic Is just what the doctor ordered, I'm sure" The brothers sang.

Granny bought one and they start to like it.

As the creek, she started to swim, which made Apple Bloom impress. Suddenly, she started to drift, "Honesty" Kiki shouted as Granny starts to swim.

Applejack started to wonder what was in the tonic, so they decided to go and find out for themselves.


	3. It ain't easy Being Breezy

In Ponyville, everyone was getting ready for the Breezies pass. The pegasi were flapping their wings for the Breezies to go through. Then the breeze migration came in. Spike climbed up a tree. He accidentally made a leaf fall on and made a few breezies fly straight to Fluttershy's cottage.

Lilo and Sam rushed to the place to find them partying. A few Breezies rode on some bunnies, a few slid down Harry the Bear, and a few bounced on a ferret Sam decided that they needed entertainment, so she shouted, "Kindness" and made the place ocean themed while she transformed into her swimsuit.

During the party, they danced to some beach music, played beach ball, did sand castles, and did play surf.

Later, they were still partying, except for one Breezie with blue fur and a pink mane. He was "Seabreeze" he was moping on the sofa while the others were doing The Macarena. Sam started to wonder why was he so upset. "Seabreeze," Sam said, "Why are you so glum?"

"I need to see my beloved Sandy Eyes," Seabreeze complained.

"Who's Sandy Eyes?" Sam asked,

"She's my wife," Seabreeze answered, "And our baby son, "Ocean Eyes" he was just born 4 months ago and I need to be there to raise him to be a grown breezie."

"That's why you wanted to leave so badly," Fluttershy said.

A knock on the door came, it was the other members of The Celestian Alliance. They were looking everywhere for the breezies that got lost in the flight.

Fluttershy told them that they should leave, but they refused.

Darkrai saw them partying and thought he would give them nightmares. He cast a spell on the breezes and made them fall asleep. Sam came outside and powered up in her Turquoise armor. She summoned her butterfly wings and warned of Darkrai.

Cresselia came in and woke everyone up from their nightmare. That's when the breezes realized they have to get home before Darkrai gives them more nightmares.


	4. Pinkie Pride part 1

Rainbow Dash's birthday and the anniversary she moves to Ponyville from Cloudsdale was coming around the corner and Pinkie was making preparations for the day, with help from Tucker. Pinkie was getting some party decor while Tucker was getting some present wrapping. He was so psyched about Rainbow Dash's birthaversary.

"This is going to be awesome Frank," Rainbow said to Frank, "You're going to love the party Pinkie and Tucker are throwing."

Frank was looking forward to it. Then he saw a cucumber bouncing up and down the streets. The rest of Celestian Alliance came up to them, "Who's the cucumber?" Sam asked.

"That's "Lawwy The Cucumber" he's a famous silly songwritew." Tweety said.

"He looks good to eat," Frank said.

"Frank!" Betty Ann shouted, "Don't be rude!"

"I'm just saying," Frank replied

"Don't mind Frank," Kiki explained, "He'll just eat an anthropomorphic piece of food."

Larry started to sing his famous Water Buffalo song.

"The part of the show where Larry comes out and sings

A silly song, so without further ado

Silly songs with Larry, the water buffalo song

Everybody's got a water buffalo

Yours is fast but mine is slow

Oh, where we'd get them, I don't know

But everybody's got a water buffalo

I took my buffalo to the store

Got his head stuck in the door

Spilled some Lima beans on the floor

Oh, everybody's got a Water Buffalo." Larry sang.

"Not everyone has a water buffalo you know," Gary said.

"Yeah," Larry replied, "But it's just a song."

Everyone started to follow Larry The Cucumber, except Tucker. He comforted her for losing her company. Gary didn't like Larry much because he thinks the songs made no sense.

Pinkie got mad she headed back to Sugar Cuber Corner.

As they were going through her party books, Tucker found a game book with a game called, "The Goof Off" it's when 2 people compete for the party person and whoever wins gets to plan the party.

 **Note: Cheese Sandwich will be replaced with Larry The Cucumber**


	5. Rarity takes Manehattan

The Celestian Alliance were in Manehattan for a fashion show presented by. Also, Rarity got tickets for the gang to see Hinny of The Hills in Bridleway. They have to be at the plaza by 2pm.

When they got there, Rarity realizes that she forgot the dresses, "I'm sorry to hear that Rarity." Zazu said, "You'll figure a way out of this."

"Or maybe I can." Betty Ann said.

She stands in the middle and says, "Generosity!" making 6 dresses pop out of nowhere.

Inside the runway, it was hosted and judged by Prim Helmine. Then a pink pony with purple hair came up and greeted Rarity, she was an old acquaintance, "Suri Polomare"

Backstage, they met a pink pony with purple hair and 3 buttons for a cutie mark. She was, "Suri Polomare" afterward a beige pony with short light blue hair came in with a latte, "Ma'am," the pony said, "Here's your latte.

"You must be Coco," Stella said, "Suri's assistant."

As Suri took a sip, she spat out, "You called this a latte?!" Suri yelled.

Rarity showed the dresses Betty Ann made and Suri was dazzled. Suri told Rarity that she would love to put her dresses backstage. They took the dresses in the back and Suri looked at the fabrics, "My dresses need some touching up." Suri said, "Rarity, can I have a swatch of the fabric please."

"Sure." Rarity answered.

The next day, the judge, "Prim Helime" showed Suri's dress in a familiar purple fabric by Rarity, "What the?" Rarity asked.

"That's your fabric Rarity." Betty Ann whispered.

"Suri," Rarity yelled, "What were you thinking?"

"I took your fabric for fame." Suri explained, "it's everypony for herself in the big city."

Rarity began to cry and ran out of the plaza.


End file.
